


Futanari Twingle: Low Blow Queen

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, BDSM, CBT, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Cumshot, F/F, Facial, Femdom, Forced Ejaculation, Futanari, Loli, Lolicon, Lolita, Low blow, Monster - Freeform, Mutant, ballbusting, fight, futanari/female, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Twingle: Low Blow Queen

Hello futanari lovers, I encourage you to comment, send feedback and share what you like and don't like about my stories. This time I took yet another chance to introduce a new main character beside Sarah the kickboxer and Lucida the vampire: Banshee the assassin. Soon, you'll meet the last of the quartet. Stay tuned and as always... Happy hunting, gentleman.  
  
P.S. I may have gona a bit rabid on the ballbusting here but.. Isn't that what we all want? ;3  
  
\---------  
  
The Spectral Corporation is a secret international government organisation established to deal with inhuman entities that plague the Earth. The enemies can be in a variety of forms... Possessed human, a mutant, a reanimated corpse or even worse...  
  
In a world inhabited only by women and futanari, those entities most often take a form that is more muscular, tougher and has the ability to force its seed easier into the victim, to ensure multiplication of their kind, so "they" generally choose to have bodies similar to futanaris.  
  
The Spectral has special agents around the world, all of them ready at any moment to take on a mission and get rid of an intruder. Those agents are known as "Spectres".  
  
Spectres are specially trained females aged 14-20, who begin their training already in their mother's womb. An extraordinary mix of chemicals that boosts their intelligence, strength and agility is provided via injection when their bodies are still developing. A sort of super-human is born, and then trained to fight.  
  
This time, we'll have surveillance on one of the corporation's greatest Japanese agents nicknamed "Banshee" as she takes on an invader. The file of the agent is shown below:  
  
Spectre Squad: Nutcracker Legion (Established in 201X)   
Code name: Banshee   
Real name: Fumiko Hattori   
Age: 15   
Eye color: Light blue   
Hair color & length: Dark brown, reaching shoulders, "bob cut"   
Height: 5'1'' / 155 cm   
Body type: A slim, petite figure, very small breasts, strong thighs and gluteal muscles.   
Character: A very stubborn and restless agent. Known to be quite aggressive, eager to argue, quarrel, or fight. Hates testicles more than anything and considers them the most disgusting organs on human body.   
Costume type: Whole body, besides hands, feet and head is wrapped in black bandages complete with a black vest on her torso. Light but tough wooden shin and forearm guards and a ninja-like mask on her face, covering her mouth and nose. Black, cushioned boots and studded gloves with her fingers and toes exposed for better control of balance and mobility in battle. All complete with a long, flowing blue scarf.   
The Spectre chart of statistics:   
Strength: 5/10   
Speed: 10/10   
Dexterity: 8/10   
Intelligence: 7/10   
Endurance: 7/10   
Preferred tactics and weapons: Banshee is equipped with an expendable metal staff, shurikens, and of course her shin guards and studded gloves that can easily make a dent in something fragile. Her tactics include roll attacks, often between her target's legs, then performing a punch upwards, aiming for their hanging insecurities. She chose the advanced training that focused on disabling the targets using their disadvantages of being a futanari. That included damaging their reproductive systems as much as possible, so for Fumiko it was very enjoyable...  
  
Fumiko, now dressed in her casual, everyday attire: a violet dress with flowers, trainers, sunglasses and a fashionable hat, made her way through busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
She was listening to music, when suddenly she felt her wrist watch vibrate. An incoming business message... She hastily stepped into a dark alley and then clicked the surface of the watch.  
  
A new contract has been added to her list... So another ravaging monster that had to be taken care of...  
  
Fumiko opened the file, accessing the details about her target. A document was displayed:  
  
"The Spectral Corporation has found a new enemy!  
  
Contract assigned to: Banshee Threat level: Immense Quantity of targets: 1 Description of entity:  
  
Code name: Dekra   
Body physique: A well built futanari with long, black hair, dark, green eyes, fangs, muscular figure, 6 ft / 182 cm height.   
Mutation: Dekra possesses a powerful crystal in her abdomen that produces a toxic, thick, almost tar-like fluid that flows through her body instead of blood. Her skin is very pale and she has black veins visible on the surface of her skin. This fluid makes her super-strong and unyielding. It also serves as a reproductive liquid that, when in contact with live skin, creates itching and irritating infections. The target itself is not immune to the constant, titillating sensation that the liquid provides, so she's extremely frustrated all the time. As the crystal is situated in her abdomen, most of the secreted fluids drift down into target's muscular legs and bloated testicles, thus making them extraordinarily "itchy". She found her genitals of most efficiency to infect caught women and ensure that more and more people wind up in the hospitals with nasty infections. She already kidnapped and raped 4 females, so act quickly.   
The Spectre Chart of statistics:   
Strength: 9/10   
Speed: 6/10   
Dexterity: 5/10   
Intelligence: 5/10   
Endurance: 10/10   
And like always, as you requested, target's measurements: breasts D cup, penis 13.7 in / 35 cm erect, testicles 2.3 in / 6 cm in diameter, resembling fully grown lemons.  
  
Good luck."  
  
Fumiko was delighted. There was about to be another defeated monster added to her proud collection...  
  
She zealously rushed to the target's location, changing into her battle-clothes on the run.  
  
It wasn't long before she reached the old scrapyard, where the monster was last seen.  
  
Banshee was now ready to begin the carnage. She already wanted to see that monster writhe in most intimate pain before her...  
  
She hopped down from a pile of trash and sneaked to a small warehouse.  
  
A sort of wet, repeating sound was beginning to sound louder and louder as Banshee tip-toed down a narrow corridor. She reached the half-opened door at the end of the hallway and took a peak inside.  
  
There she was. The futa monster herself...  
  
The creature had its back turned to the door, so it didn't see her visitor. She was currently pounding an unconscious woman lying on her stomach on a table. The woman's legs were bound together by rope and Dekra was thrusting her hips front and back, sliding her fuck-stick inside her pray's pussy.  
  
Dekra had her hands tensely clenched on the woman's waist and her own legs were spread to make room for her gigantic, fully loaded, swinging balls.  
  
Her moist, saggy nuts covered in black, pulsating veins were hitting the back of the woman's thighs with each thrust in an almost painful manner, but Dekra didn't seem to care. She only cared about the incoming release of her black, stinging semen that would overflow the insides of that woman's uterus. The sharp, repeating waves of searing pain blasted her nuts each second she wasn't cumming, so she decided it was finally time to finish...  
  
Banshee decided it was time to finish too, because she silently entered the room and sneaked behind the unsuspecting monster. Her eyes rested on the mutant's heavy, trembling balls swinging right in front of her. It was high time for a sneak-attack...!  
  
Dekra, not suspecting a thing, focused hard as she arched her back and looked at the ceiling with a look of pure bliss on her face.  
  
On Banshee's eyes, Dekra's bulky, heavy-hanging stones lifted themselves up with a little bit of struggle because of their weight and hugged the bottom of the mutant's torso as she paused the thrusting and began to groan with effort and joy.  
  
"She's reached orgasm. Perfect." Thought Banshee but her happiness was cut short because a thick, gooey string of tar-like liquid landed on her mask.  
  
It seemed like it abruptly erupted from the woman's vagina, not capable of containing Dekra's massive load.  
  
"You. Little. Shit." Banshee angrily declared in her mind. She began to shake a tad from rage as she got down to her knees behind Dekra. "How fucking dare you cum on me..."  
  
The mutant didn't seem like it was finished. It looked like she was almost nearing the middle stage of cumming... Her nails dug into the woman's skin as Dekra yelped pathetically and gave her hips one more push as litres of nightmare fuel pumped deep into her pray.  
  
Beneath the climaxing mutant, Banshee straightened her arms, locked her fists together and positioned them directly below Dekra's contracting, hard-working gonads.  
  
"Just like playing volleyball..." Whispered Banshee, lowering her arms and then lifting them with all her might, ramming the top of her fists into Dekra's hard-boiled eggs.  
  
The mutant screamed with surprise and stood on her toes as her breath was taken away from her corrupted lungs. Banshee rolled back and stood up, awaiting her opponent's response.  
  
Dekra curled a little, exiting the woman and turning to face her attacker. Thick ropes of cum were still spewing out of her hard dick, coating the floor before her and swiftly disappearing in cracks of the broken tiles.  
  
"Who- Who the fuck-" Dekra didn't get to finish that sentence, because Banshee lunged forward, instantly reaching Dekra and smashing her foot up the mutant's crotch.  
  
Like in slow motion, the top of Banshee's padded foot impacted the saggy, oversized globes, lifting them up and trapping between anvil and hammer... Banshee's exposed toes also landed a hit, her big toe digging into Dekra's massive right nut.  
  
"You are wide open!" Shouted Banshee as she stepped back, shoving the mutant away.  
  
Dekra's ass landed on the table as she carefully grabbed her sack. She crossed her eyes and felt an unpleasant rumble in her stomach. She felt like puking. "Guh... I'll fucking... Rape... You..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. With that...?" Banshee pointed at Dekra's gargantuan, dripping dick, sticking out proudly and pointing at the wall. With the balls protected, it was the only most pleasant target, so Banshee took the opportunity. "Too big, sorry."  
  
The agent slid on the floor before crouching and sending a colossal uppercut straight into Dekra's dickhead. The mutant moaned and her legs gave up, letting her fall to her knees.  
  
"Hmph... Didn't think It will be THAT easy." Banshee stood up and took one of her shurikens, then fiddled with it while staring down at Dekra. "Your nuts are too weak. They are massive, they should also be tough, no? Well, guess not." She raised her hand, wanting to embed the shuriken in Dekra's head, but something unexpected happened...  
  
The futa's eyes kindled with fury. She lunged, screaming, and grabbed both of Banshee's arms. They both landed on the opposite wall, Banshee's back pinned to it.  
  
Dekra lifted her newly found pray higher, making Banshee's feet dangle above ground. With a large smile and ferocity in her eyes, she began to rub her aching cockhead on the girl's belly.  
  
Banshee was surprised, but not for long. So a worthy opponent it was. It either looked like Dekra pretended to be in pain or she was simply enraged like a berserk.  
  
The good news was Dekra seemed to only seek sexual release for now, not bloodbath, but the bad news was she was much stronger than Banshee, so the agent's arms were completely out of the game.  
  
Banshee's legs were dangling in-between Dekra's legs, rubbing on her thighs and hanging balls, so she noted she could simply bash her knee against her attacker's unprotected orbs. But first, she needed a follow-up tactic...  
  
Dekra was enjoying herself and prodded her dick on Banshee's flat bosom as their eyes were locked together in mutual hate. She was still massively horny even after her climax and her nuts still burned with irritation as the black goo inside them churned and itched horribly. She had to get rid of it!  
  
Banshee had conducted a simple but painful plan, so she rudely ended the mutant's fun and rammed her knee right into Dekra's delicate pair. When she felt that Dekra weakened her grip, she got her hand out and slammed it into her opponent's penis.  
  
Banshee was still holding a shuriken when she smacked her fist into Dekra's dick, so the tiny blade dug into the middle of her massive rod and black spurts of liquid began to run down her rock-hard cock.  
  
Dekra shrieked with surprise as Banshee lifted her legs and delivered a strong kick with both her feet to the futa's abs, shoving her away.  
  
Taking advantage of Dekra's confusion, Banshee hopped forward and made a beautiful roundhouse kick, hitting the side of the mutant's face.  
  
Dekra was forced to take a few steps back and regain her focus. She removed the shuriken, but Banshee was nowhere to be seen!  
  
Fumiko swiftly rolled forward after the kick, stopping between Dekra's legs. It was a good thing that the mutant's testicles were so large she had to spread her legs to just stand! Banshee laid her eyes on the disgusting, heavy gonads above her and punched them with all her fury, squashing both globes with her small fist.  
  
Dekra felt as something small and studded uppercut her massive nuts. They were blasted to pieces inside her sack, cracking and popping like popcorn. She slowly collapsed backward, hitting the wall and sliding down. Her head was super dizzy.  
  
"Well. I cracked your balls open. It felt funny when I punched them so hard they exploded, lol. ... Will you calm down now, or..." Banshee stood in-between Dekra's legs, staring down at her. Once again, she thought she was done, but something was wrong...  
  
Dekra closed her eyes as her penis stopped "bleeding" and the wound on it dissapeared. She froze like that for a while and while Banshee frowned, watching as Dekra's ballsack moved and wriggled from inside, she suddenly opened her eyes, which were all black.  
  
The mutant smiled wide, but her eyes were furious. Banshee reacted quickly and jabbed her foot straight into Dekra's crotch, connecting her heel with two, now fully regenerated testicles lying on the floor.  
  
Banshee jumped away as Dekra stood up, her genitals now showing zero sign of any damage. She had regenerative powers or at least some... "second form"!  
  
Dekra began to laugh loudly with a creepy, shriek-like gurgle in her throat. Banshee immediately reached for her expendable staff.  
  
The mutant leaped forward with unbelievable speed, reaching surprised Banshee and throwing herself on top of the petite girl. With claws sharp as razors, she slashed away the girl's vest, revealing her flat chest and belly.  
  
Banshee was now lying on her back, trapped by Dekra, whose tongue emerged from between her black, full lips and now reached the assassin's face, pulling down her mask and forcing itself into the girl's throat.  
  
Fumiko felt as the long slab of meat penetrated her mouth and stuffed her throat. She couldn't reach her staff, which rolled away from her hand when she fell.  
  
Dekra started to rub her giant dick on Banshee's torso, holding down her arms so she wouldn't fight back. As expected, she didn't think about her legs, so Fumiko started to batter her heavy-hanging spunk-holders with hard knees, as the girl's legs were lying between the mutant's own muscular legs, so she started to pound the only fragile thing in her reach.  
  
Banshee began to panic. She didn't normally encounter things that tough and... determined. She could only move her legs, so she used all her power to deliver some destructive hits to the mutant's exposed sperm-factories.  
  
To Fumiko's surprise, Dekra started to moan, but not from pain, it was from pleasure. Dekra closed her eyes, moaning and stuffing her tongue deeper into Banshee's throat. She rubbed her cock on the girl's body, smearing her black-ish juices all over her. Her dickhead repeatedly hit the girl's chin, almost in-sync with her knees hitting her contracting balls.  
  
With one particular hard smack to her testes, Dekra moaned angrily as she arched her back, sat on her shins and let a large load of black cum spurt all over Banshee's naked body.  
  
Banshee's throat was finally free, so she gasped desperately as she spotted Dekra's monstrous, twitching dick above her. Suddenly, a big spurt of black goo erupted from the twitching dickhead, hitting Banshee's face and the wall behind her.  
  
Dekra yelped, grabbing her tits and watching as she spatted the girl with jizz. Banshee backed away on her butt, sending a last, unintentional kick to the mutant's spasming balls as another load landed on her naked tummy. She wiped her face off with her hands, opening her eyes and immediately rolled to the side, grabbing her staff. The goo on her face and belly began to slightly burn.  
  
The mutant was still climaxing as Banshee swung the staff and hit her face, making the monster fall back. The assassin approached the cumming mutant and stabbed her staff down on her hard-working genitals. She proceeded to jab her balls rapidly with the metal staff as they emptied themself.  
  
Dekra shrieked and quickly grabbed the stuff, then pulled it towards herself, making Banshee fly into her arms. She stood up with the girl, took the staff and threw it to the side while Banshee was forced to give her target a big, helpless hug.  
  
The mutant applied more and more pressure, embracing Banshee, trying to make her pass out, but Banshee thought quickly. She headbutted the monster, almost breaking her nose!  
  
Dekra released the agent, grasping her nose and groaning loudly, giving Banshee time to conduct a combo attack!  
  
The girl stomped hard on Dekra's foot, the mutant yelped and tried to swing at Banshee, to which the girl responded with a dodge down and a punch to the futa's saggy testicles. She then proceeded to bash the stunned foe with her fists, hitting her abdomen a few times before finishing her by landing a punch to the futa's throat, making her choke.  
  
Dekra coughed and fell, landing on her back and staring blankly into the ceiling. She was so dizzy, yet aroused, her dick standing at full mast.  
  
Banshee picked up her staff and approached Dekra. She glanced at her funny, tower-like meat and poked it with her staff.  
  
"Are you dead, or what?" She spoke. "You are going to pay for what you did with that tongue of yours..." The girl backed away, preparing for a finisher.  
  
For her surprise, again, Dekra blinked a few times, before standing up, unharmed.  
  
"You cannot fathom what I am." Said the mutant, smiling with confidence.  
  
"Yeah, I fathom. An ugly, horny bitc-"  
  
With the speed of light, Dekra reached for Banshee's staff, grabbing it with both her hands and lifting it up together with the girl.  
  
"Ha ha! The more pain you inflict, the more powerful I become! You don't have a chance!!!"  
  
Banshee was now dangling up in the air, gripping onto the staff. She wasn't scared... The monster made yet another stupid mistake.  
  
"So... You do fell pain?" Banshee muttered, looking at her attacker's open legs. "And still, you don't protect what hurts the most!"  
  
Banshee, being very precise and now infuriated, started to kick Dekra's genitals as many times as she could. She absolutely pummelled the mutant's crotch with her feet, striking with her shins and her exposed toes.  
  
After a moment Banshee felt the satisfaction she was waiting for. Satisfaction from causing so much intimate pain to that perverted mutant. She was hammering Dekra's enormous eggs, making the mutant bend her knees and yelp pathetically. Her nuts were huge, almost like an overgrown orange, so Fumiko's targets were quite easy to hit. She noticed that either her feet were too small or Dekra's balls too big, because when she pounded her feet on the futa's defenceless testes, she only hit one oval at a time unless she aimed between the heavy-hanging stones.  
  
Banshee felt bliss and fulfilment, thrashing Dekra's gonads, sore and pulsating with agony. Hitting hard on the soft, pain-prone organs, Banshee smiled madly. It made her horny that it was the mutant's hanging nuts that she could ravage with her feet.

Dekra's face was twisted in discomfort as she bent her knees more and more with each crushing hit landing between her strong legs.  
  
Fumiko felt her feet mercilessly crush Dekra's dangling dairy products, crushing the red, battered pair into the mutant's pelvic bone as her toes dug hard into the weak, exposed family jewels.  
  
Banshee's overwhelming, cold-blooded assault made Dekra's legs and crotch almost numb. She let go of the staff, bending in half and let a wave of black goo emerge from her mouth, spilling all over the floor. Her skin was more pale than ever, apart from her balls of course, which were bright-red and bruised.  
  
"I don't think they'll be able to properly work again... Sorry not sorry!" Banshee declared, before bursting into mad laughter.  
  
"You... fool... I cannot be harmed. My body cannot suffer any damage. Do you understand? The crystal will make damn sure of it."  
  
"Huh? Aw... Really? But you still feel pain? Shame..." Banshee hopped forward with an evil smile, making a full swing with her leg and planting her foot right on Dekra's trembling balls.  
  
Dekra groaned with effort before falling to her knees. She nearly vomited again.  
  
"Gah! Okay! Just stop! Fuck! I can't take it any more! You monster!"  
  
Banshee smirked. "Oh would you look at that... I am a monster now. Okay. I'll tell you what to do now. You are going to give yourself up to the corporation. You'll be a nice addition to the doctor's research."  
  
"What?! I ain't going anywhere with-" Dekra fell silent as Banshee positioned her foot on her nuts lying on the floor.  
  
Fumiko licked her lips slowly, looking at the swelling pair. "I bet they could take some more..."  
  
"No!!! Wait, please! Don't... I'll do what you say, just keep your legs and arms away from them..." Dekra was almost crying. Banshee had her in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Thought so. Follow me. And don't tell me that you can't walk. I'll show you what it means to not be able to walk after a beating..." The girl's eye flickered, she was quite convincing...  
  
"Alright! Alright! Just please, don't hit my poor babies again... Fuck!" Dekra supported herself with the table and stood up on a wobbly legs.

The moment Banshee tried to lead the mutant out of the room, Dekra lunged at her, but Banshee was far to quick. She ducked down and rolled to Dekra, making her fall on the floor. As the mutant was recovering, Banshee stomped on her saggy testicles, blowing them apart inside the mutant's scrotum. Dekra yelped and fell face first onto the ground, Banshee grinded her foot on the goo-filled sack. She stomped on it again just to make sure the futa was down. Dekra's screams were music to her ears...  
  
"That's what you get. Bitch." Banshee ginned. Now the only thing left was to notify the capture team and give Dekra to the researches. She was one hell of a mutant. One of the most powerful that Banshee ever saw. But she won anyway.   
  
"Easy-peasy ballsy-kicky, ballbusting all the way. Come at me, mutants, I have my low-blows pumped and ready!"


End file.
